Neji?
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


He was always the one that had the power to break the girl's heart, she sat on top of the hokages head, her pale milky skin and raven black hair glinting in the sun, her red eyes sparkled with hurt and her full lips parted. She had loved him and no they never dated but when your best friend and man you love tell you he hates you it cuts deep. Akio had been the most sought after woman in the village her power and beauty the things legends are made of, and boy did she pack a wallop when angry. But this secret she had kept no one knew she had fallen hard for the arrogant Huyga.

She heard the noise behind her and turned her head readying her hand for use of her bloodline limit, only to drop it when she say the young Huyga heiress, she was doing that odd things with her fingers, "Akio may I sit with you?" The pale dark haired beauty smiled softly at her second best friend, "Yes Hinata." She watched as the woman sat, only a year younger than her but just as beautiful. They sat in complete silence for a few minutes before Hinata grabbed the woman next to her and Akio broke out in tears. "Akio I know how you feel, you were able to full everyone but me, I know you love him."

The sobs heard only worsen, and Hinata sighed comforting her friend as she said, "You know he is sulking in his room all I was able to get from him was that he had hurt you, that's why I came here assuming you were physically hurt." The sobs stopped and dark red eyes opened still glistening with unshed tears. "Hinata why would he say that we have been friends since practically born?" The young Huyga sighed, "Start from the beginning Akio?"

The girl sighed:

_Akio was walking down the street towards where Neji had said to meet him; he had left her a note saying he wanted to tell her something important. She arrived in the clearing first and sat down under her favorite cherry blossom tree. She waited he was late unusual but not impossible, she looked up and smiled as she heard a noise only to see the stoic Huyga leaning over her smirking. He sat next to her and they sat in comfortable silence until Neji turned to her, "We have been friends for a long time yes Akio?" The pale girl closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sun, "For as long as I can remember the best of friends." _

_She opened her eyes and tilted them so they met lavender her smile faltering at the blank look in his eyes. He looked almost detached he may look at others like that but she had always been able to read him and tell the truth. She felt the furrow in her brow, "What's wrong Neji?" He cut his eyes towards the sky, "No Akio we are not friends, to be honest never were you were a nuisance and a fun game for a while." Akio blinked, did Neji just say that, "What?" He looked at her and stood, "Akio I hate you always have!" She couldn't look him in the eyes but watched his feet walk away, if she had she would have saw the hurt saying what he did had caused not only her but him as well. _

_She broke into tears and ran to the one place she had always found solace and that was where Hinata discovered her in tears on top of the fourths head. _

_**Hinata P.O.V.**_

Hinata looked shocked at the end of the tale, not just shocked but stunned it took her several minutes to compose herself. She knew these two people more than anyone and one had surprised her greatly, Neji loves Akio she knew this for a face and she was going to find out what was going on. Hinata patted her friends back and helped her up, "Let's get you to Sakura for now and I will find out what my idiot cousin was thinking." The girl stood shaking but gave a curt nod, "Of course maybe Sakura can give me a makeover I think I need one, what's that they always say, loose a guy loose some hair?" She gave a weak chuckle, and Hinata smirked she was always strong and was trying to bounce back.

They walked towards Sakuras, Hinata sent a bird explaining what was going on so when they arrived Sakura had ice cream and the makeover supplies out and ready, apparently more people knew of the crush then let on. Hinata left her friend laughing and having a few inches cut from her ankle length hair, she headed towards the main house. Anger filling her and that never happened to the young shy girl; she threw open the front door drawing stars from the help and her younger sister who looked shocked and stomped up the stairs. Without knocking she threw open Neji's door and yelled so the whole house could here, and without stuttering which she had only ever done with Akio, "You stupid stubborn baka, how dare you say something like that to her, she may be strong but her heart is sensitive! She has loved you for as long as I can remember, you are an idiot for letting something like that go!"

The teenage boy looked more than shocked at both the news of how his best friend feels and how Hinata was acting. She was red from anger and huffing she watched his expression fall as he spoke, "She loves me?" Hinata huffed and crossed her arms oblivious to the audience that had gathered to watch the encounter, "Of course almost every girl in town knew and most the guys you just never saw it, now explain or I will beat you to a bloody pulp!" Her fists now clinched she had awed the people watching which included her fathers they felt the chakra radiating off her.

Neji held up his hands, "I didn't want to hurt her and well Uncle has planned a marriage for me I figured it best to distance myself." Suddenly the girl spun and lifted her head, her bloodline activated. Without warning she stormed through the crowd and stared at her father who seemed even more shocked as his eldest stood up to him over a girl he had never quite noticed around. "Father I want you to fix this, and if you don't not only will I leave and dishonor the Huyga name but you will have to name Haniba heir and while I am on a roll I plan to ask out Naruto Uzumaki and date him!"

Mouths fell open as the Huyga clan leader gasped but said, "Okay Hinata I will do as you ask and for the record you will be a great clan leader." The young girl let out a breath then grinned as she sidestepped and motioned for her father to talk to Neji and followed him as he did so. The room was tense as the three Huygas faced off, the clan leader looked solemn as he asked his nephew, "Do you love this girl?" The male looked up and unwavering replied, "Of course." Hinata smiled happily as her father said, "I would like to learn more about her but if another can cause such unrest in my family and get Hinata to stand up to me I approve of your choice."

All heads turned as someone shouted outside the feminine voice was distraught, "Hinata They took her!" The group moved out to see Sakura in tears and red beyond belief, she sobbed out, "They took Akio knocked me out and just took her!" All eyes turned to the male who looked angry and shocked, "Who Sakura?" Green eyes met violet as she said, "The Akatsuki." All went into action at that point; Neji knew Akio's power and that after what he said she might just decide to stay away.

Akio woke in a room on a soft bed the last thing she remembered was getting a haircut by Sakura it had looked cute when someone had knocked her out. She sat up realizing she wasn't tied and asked herself, "Where am I?" A voice startled her, as she could not see the man, "You are in my hideout, and will join my organization." He said it as an order, Akio lifted her head her hair falling from her eyes and turned towards the voice, "Why would I, who are you, and why not tie me up?" The voice chuckled, "You will because you have no choice, my name is Pein but you will call me leader and I know your powers why would I tie someone who could easily escape the thickest chains?"

Her eyes flashed white with power as she stood, "I know who you are you lead the Akatsuki. Give me a good reason why I should betray my village?" As she said this he stepped out of the shadows, "Because the one you love plans to marry another." He was not a fool and noted the change in her expression so continued, "And I can stop your pain." She looked up, "I will join on one big condition, and I will not reveal anything I know of the leaf and its inhabitants." He seemed to gauge the pro's and con's then nodded, as he walked towards the door and opened it a small man came in and headed towards the bed, she looked at him as he placed his palm on her forehead and everything went black, her past was wiped blank.

One year passes and a woman with shoulder length raven black curls laughed as one of her best friend blew up a tree with sparks. He turned his visible eye glinting with mischief, she only thought of him as a friend family, even as he flirted as much as the rest of her odd family. She never went on missions her father had explained what she did before she lost her memory and she continued to take care of the others and interrogate prisoners. Her hand lifted and she grinned, "Watch my new trick Dei!" a blinding light of Chakra flew from the center of her palm as her eyes went white and hit a tree dead center leaving it splintering into a million pieces.

The blond grinned at the beauty that was two years younger than him, both turned as Pein came out, "Akio it's time to come in!" The girl grinned pulling on her half jacket over the red tank, "Yes Father!" She ran after him and came to the lounge where all the members sat, Itachi stood, "Akio Kisame and I will be missing dinner." The girls eyes sparkled happily as she nodded and looked at Kisame for more information which he gave, "Some ninja are coming close to the hideout we're going to take care of them."

He smile fell she hated blood and they all well knew she hated death but she nodded none the less, then went to get dinner started. After an hour she heard the sounds above and went to investigate to fine all the members outside fighting several ninja. One noticed her and stopped he did a double take and just before he got hit by a bomb she for some reason screamed a warning. He got out of the way but not before she heard him say her name softly, all the fighting seemed to stop as heads whipped her way.

She looked at the ninja and stepped forward looking at her father, "Why do they look like I have seen them Father?" Everyone looked at the Akatsuki leader as a loud blond shouted, "What father, Akio he's not…" A kunai was thrown silencing him, the woman walked forward slowly towards the man who looked hurt, "You look so…Do I know you?" The akatsuki watched as on Peins order they were to retreat even as they could win. Akio looked into the man's eyes that looked pained, she didn't notice that her family or what she thought was left. He lifted his palm only for her to flinch away. His hand dropped everyone around was quite as the girl looked at each, the blond threw his hands up, "Come on Akio stop playing lets go home!"

She lifted an eyebrow which was unlike the old her and smirked, "Really home and do tell loud one where is that?" He stuttered but was interrupted as the long haired pale eyes man grabbed her and held her face, "Home Akio the leaf with me." A pain filled her head as memories and thoughts filled her head, she stumbled and grabbed her temples. Then she passed out.

Once again she woke but this time in a white room with someone holding her hand. She looked up and smiled Neji was asleep head on the hospital bed. The door slid open and Sakura stepped in mouthing oh as Akio shushed her, she whispered noticing the sleeping man, "What do you remember Akio?" The black haired girl smiled, "Everything Sakura, I would like to speak with Tsunade when she is available, now one more thing why is Neji here?"

The pink haired girl looked startled by how abrupt her friend had become, and noticed Neji twitch so said, "Ask him yourself." She turned to leave. Red eyes met violet as he lifted his head she started, "Neji why are you here, you told me you hate me?"

The man let out a breath and responded with a tired voice, "Akio I love you, and when I found out what happened I lost it…I love you Akio." The girls yes widened but she did not give away a tread of what she was thinking as Neji pulled out a ring, "I bought this when we failed at retrieving you the first time promising that I would get the chance to ask you to marry me?" The girls mask never faltered as she looked into the eyes of the man who hurt her and she once loved, "Neji I am sorry I loved you once but after the hurt you put me through it may take time for me…" She trailed off so he looked down, and then stood but before he left the room he said something that startled her, "I understand, and Akio I will wait as long as I have to be with you."

He shut the door softly leaving the girl puzzled, she thought she knew him once but she had changed and he had hurt her…she wanted to make sure it would not happen again. The door opened and Tsunade walked in she smiled, "How are you Akio?" The girls mask back in place she responded, "For a year I took care of the members of the Akatsuki, and believed myself not only a part of them but the daughter of their leader. Tsunade I may not know much but what I do I will give willingly to my village." The woman seemed shocked at the abruptness of the girl but nodded and sat as she listened to everything Akio had to say. After several hours she finished and Tsunade gave her leave of the hospital.

She wondered around the village in awe that she had forgotten it, when she was thrown to the ground by a sobbing girl who she realized that was right away, "Hinata it's good to see you again." Her voice was soft but unlike before it had a hard edge to it, yes she was different and Hinata noticed. "Akio I missed you." The shorter girl lifted a lock of black hair, "What did you do to your hair?" They both broke out laughing and Akio smiled, "I missed you too, oh and I cut it." They laughed and Akio realized Hinata was leading her towards the ramen stand which she stopped outside of and said, "Akio I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend." Naruto grinned as he held her from behind. Akio laughed, "Bout time." She noticed three people sitting behind them and grinned, "Hey Ino who won the poll?"

Everyone froze as Ino waved her hands frantically, "Wait you didn't tell them?" The blond sighed, "Well they know now! And we have been waiting to give you your winnings you had said 17 right?" The raven nodded and grabbed the cash smiling happily while sitting with her long lost friends and learning all the things she had missed.

Months have passed and Akio has been getting to know her old friends again and is smiling more and more, although her relationship with Neji has progressed they were friends again but not to the point they once were but she has realized that she still loved him and always would. Black eye lashes fluttered open and red sparkling eyes were drawn to something that had not been there when she fell asleep. A beautiful bouquet of red and black roses sat on her side table; she slowly sat up and grabbed a card sitting visibly on the table:

_Akio,_

_The black made me think of the color of your hair on the darkest night and the red of the contrast of your eyes that sparkle when you laugh. I propose a game let's see if you know who I am. Your first clue is in the training grounds!_

Her eyes widened, it wasn't Neji's handwriting but he was the only one she thought liked her like that. She rose and got ready quickly, thirty minutes later all that was seen was a blur of black hair and a red fighting outfit flashing through the village and landing in the training grounds. She sat in a tree her legs dangling when a voice called out, "Akio hey!" She turned and was affectively knocked off the branch by a white fur ball. She giggled, "Akamaru hey", she looked over him, "Hey Kiba." The shaggy boy grinned scratching his head. "So I was told to give this to you." He handed her an envelope then a ruby ring she looked at him questioningly as he raised his hands, "Nope it's not me." Then he was gone, Akio examined the ring and noticed it was one she had been admiring at a shop near her house since she returned to the village.

Slowly opening the note she realized that yet again the handwriting was different than the note before:

_Akio, _

_Glad Kiba gave you the note, I noticed you looking at this ring a week ago and sighing, it matches your new red outfit. _

She stopped reading looking at her outfit, she had just purchased new fighting gear two week prier.

_I hope you like it, your next stop, if you still want to find out who I am is the ramen stand, you know the one!_

Anyone watching Akio would have laughed at her face, her grin was huge…it was extremely oblivious the person knew her well enough to tap into her insatiable curiosity. She took off her speed helping and stood in front of the ramen stand. Walking in slowly she stopped to see who else but Naruto shoving in ramen. What she didn't except was the huge teddy bear in the seat next to him, he looked up and grinned Ramen hanging out of his mouth. "Ako hre s ths." She understood but waited and he swallowed, "I was told to give you this and got free ramen for it." He tossed her the bear which was holding a note, it said in bold letters **I love you Akio! Turn around!**

She slowly turned and her moth fell open there in the door way was not who she thought would be, all she saw was green and bushy eye brows and a wide smile. Akio knew she looked shocked but when she heard a voice say, "You idiot you just ruined it, I've been planning this for weeks and you stand it the way!" Rock Lee's smile faded as he moved out of the way mumbling something about wanting to see her face and there stood Neji slightly disgruntled and glaring a his team mate. Akio's hair fell over her face and as her back began to shake it looked like she had broken out in tears. Nei ran over patted her back, "Akio I'm sorry I was hoping you were ready, I'm sorry don't cry!"

She looked up and her laughter was evident, he was taken back as she burst out laughing, then threw her arms around his neck, "Oh Neji I ;love you too, that was the most fun I've had in weeks!" Slowly a smile graced Neji's face and while it was noted that people were cheering and clapping all of that faded from the new couple's world. Akio looked into the man's eyes who she had loved most her life, the violet color swirling slightly and a handsome grin on his face and before even she realized what she'd done she kissed him hard. He didn't hesitate to kiss back it was getting heated when someone pulled them apart and said, "Okay where in public!" Akio grinned at her best friend, "Yes Hinata we are but not for long!"

Everyone looked confused until Akio grabbed Neji's hand flashed the crowd a grin and asked Neji, "Wanna see my new trick?" She didn't wait for an answer but as a flash of light formed they were both gone and blooms of all kinds were left were they stood leaving a stunned restaurant. They reappeared in a small apartment were Neji looked around noticing the roses right off and grinned.

The couple got married not two months later, but it took one and a half years until their babies were born, yes babies, two little girls and a baby boy. Triplets, while one girl had violet eyes the other had red and the young boy had one red and one violet, amazingly all inherited the Huyga bloodline, but only the boy had his mother's amazing powers.


End file.
